The invention relates to an electric hand tool, in particular a jackhammer or a percussion drill.
In a known jackhammer or percussion hammer (German Patent Disclosure DE 28 20 128 A1), the gear shaft, forming part of a layshaft gear, is received rotatably in the housing by means of two ball bearings, which with their inner bearing ring are each shrink-fitted onto one end portion of the gear shaft. The outer bearing ring of the ball bearing is press-fitted in a respective bearing box. One of the bearing boxes is embodied in the housing, and the other of the bearing boxes is embodied in an intermediate flange retained in the housing. Each bearing box has an annular shoulder, on which the outer bearing ring is placed for its positionally correct positioning in the process of press-fitting the ball bearing into the bearing box.